


Further

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Prompt Fic, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Wanting to get closer to her boyfriend, Youmu was left debating how to go about it. Until the perfect opportunity presents itself in the form of Yuyuko going to visit Yukari, leaving only Youmu alone at Hakugyokurou.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Konpaku Youmu
Comments: 21
Kudos: 24





	Further

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got another Touhou Project story done; this time featuring Youmu.
> 
> Enjoy~

''Hm~ hm~ hm~''

Youmu's soft humming fluttered through the air around Hakugyokurou, the area otherwise desolate of life. It was a fairly normal day for her so far; the usual making Yuyuko breakfast, tidying up, practising her sword katas and then dusting the path outside the main building.

Glancing around herself the white-haired girl noticed that the path was mostly clean, prompting her to lean forwards on her broom with a groan, taking a brief break. Truthfully it wasn't exhausting physically, but the movement was monotonous and mentally taxing, especially since she had to keep her eyes peeled for tiny specks of dirt or dust she missed. While Yuyuko didn't really mind, Youmu was intent on making sure the area stayed nice and tidy, even if few would see it.

''Haah...'' Youmu sighed at that, looking up at the sky. ''I wonder what Kaito is doing right now...?''

It had been a good few weeks since they'd last seen each other, largely thanks to the fact Kaito – her boyfriend – was a travelling merchant, so he couldn't really stay in any one place, at least not until he had enough money to set up his own store. Just thinking about him brought a smile to her face, vividly remembering the time she first met him, back when he was besieged by a swarm of Youkai within a forest. He'd likely have died that night had she not saved him and brought him back to Hakugyokurou; nursing him back to health.

Even now, she wasn't sure what compelled her to help him. She had been on a supply run so she had to abandon her task in favour of the human, but in the end she didn't regret it; Yuyuko certainly didn't seem to mind her little bout of selfishness. Largely thanks to the fact his sense of humour always entertained Yuyuko, and Youmu herself found herself desperately needing such humour too – she had been under a lot of pressure, and his jokes were a welcome reprieve from the normal workload.

Of course, he couldn't stay in Hakugyokurou forever, and soon enough he had to leave.

However she wasn't keen on letting him go. She went up and visited him frequently even after he was fully healed, becoming friends at some point. Not long after that they started dating after a surprise kiss during the fireworks festival. It'd been a good half-year since then, and while their time together was often limited due to their differing work, they still made time to see each other when they could.

 _'Mm...'_ Youmu's cheeks reddened at the thought. She could still remember the feel of his lips on her cheek when he kissed her goodbye; it left her feeling all fuzzy just thinking about it.

But she wanted more. It was another selfish desire of hers, but she wanted _more._ More than a kiss, more than a held hand, more than a cuddle and snuggle. She wanted to feel his body on hers, have him strip her down and push into her, to make her his completely. More than a few times she had caught herself tempted to ask that of him, to take their relationship further, but she always clammed up and decided otherwise when the moment came.

_'...maybe, I should be more bold? Or perhaps-'_

Youmu's thoughts were interrupted as a familiar lilted voice graced her ears. ''Youmu-chan~''

''A-Ah~?'' Youmu jolted upright, blushing. ''Yes, Yuyuko-sama?''

Yuyuko looked amused, as if she wanted to point out that she'd been daydreaming, but mercifully didn't bring it up. ''I'll be visiting Yukari-san tomorrow, so you'll be by yourself until I get back, okay~?''

''Understood.'' The white-haired swordswoman nodded firmly.

Yuyuko however tilted her head, smile becoming coy. ''And... if you find yourself being lonely, you could invite Kaito-kun over for the night, I won't mind~''

At that, Youmu blushed a rosy hue.

''I-I'll keep that in mind, Yuyuko-sama...''

X-x-X

The next night, Kaito found himself within the boundaries of Hakugyokurou... drying dishes.

With a light smile the young man ran the cloth over the flat edge, systematically drying the dishes one by one. Only a few paces away stood Youmu doing the same, humming a soft tune that he listened to intently, letting the gentle music fill his mind and soothe his soul. The white-haired girl had done away with her usual outfit in lieu of a more casual blue yukata dotted with flower patterns, a lighter blue obi sash tied around her waist neatly. The same yukata she wore to the festival.

Stifling a chuckle at the memory the young man turned his gaze back onto the dishes, taking the last plate and wiping it dry before leaving it on the rack. Compared to her his own outfit was much more rugged and suited to travelling, that being a pair of brown shorts and a off-beige shirt, his usual pack left elsewhere in the house.

''And, there.'' Kaito said as he laid his dish towel down.

''Mm.'' Youmu put her own dried dish onto the rack. ''Thanks for the help, Kaito-kun.''

''It's fine. I don't mind.'' He smiled down at his girlfriend; and he meant it. She'd gone through the trouble of making them dinner, so he didn't mind helping clean up.

The white-haired girl smiled up at him, her pale cheeks turning rosy when he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Flustered she looked aside, one hand partially covering her lips to hide her shy smile, the sight making him chuckle softly.

''Well, now that we're done...'' Youmu demurely spoke up. ''...would you like to watch the stars with me?''

''Of course.'' Kaito said warmly, taking her slim hand in his and giving it a squeeze.

Youmu smiled happily at that, tugging him away from the kitchen area and leading him down the winding halls of Hakugyokurou. She took him straight for her bedroom, sliding the door open and guiding him inside. Like many times before Youmu's bedroom was neat but spartan, the wooden floor flat and with her futon in the middle of the room, a few bits of furniture lining the walls but little else.

His girlfriend led him across the room, their feet tapping against the smooth wood floor until the reached the shoji door on the other end of the room. With a cute grunt Youmu pulled it open, revealing the outside world beyond – moonlight spilling into the otherwise unlit bedroom, streaks of silver light panning across the wood underfoot. The moon itself was full and hung high overhead, numerous stars sparkling around it.

''Mn...'' Youmu eased herself down, sitting with her legs bent at the knee.

Kaito joined her, both sitting just within the boundaries of her bedroom, the cool air washing inside but not chilling them too much. For several long minutes they just sat in silence, holding hands and staring at the stars, enjoying the peace that came with it. While Yuyuko hardly had a loud presence, her absence at Hakugyokurou seemed to make things that much quieter.

''Kaito-kun.'' Youmu's gentle voice stirred him out of his peaceful state.

''Mm?'' He hummed questioningly.

The white-haired girl blushed. ''...can we... kiss?''

The tentative, demure request made his cheeks warm up, but without hesitation Kaito obliged. He leaned his head down a little more to her level and lifted his free hand up, cupping Youmu's soft cheek and tilting her head his way – before finally their lips met in a slow, romantic kiss, extracting soft mewl from his girlfriend. His left hand remained interlocked with her right, her fingers gripping his as their lips meshed together.

After a moment the broke it off with a light exhale, their breath mixing between their hovering lips – before they mashed their lips together once more, her small pink lips soft against his own. Kaito groaned into the slow kiss, running his thumb over her cheek affectionately, feeling how cool her skin was with the cold night air blowing over it. Multiple times they pulled their lips apart to get a breath of air before going right back at it, smooching each other passionately.

''Haah...'' Youmu exhaled as she pulled back a bit more, blushing. ''Kaito-kun... let's, d-do more...''

The swordswoman shyly said her words; but the way she tugged on her yukata made it clear what she desired. Kaito flushed at the sight. ''You sure?''

''Mm.'' Youmu nodded tenderly, taking his free hand in hers.

His cheeks warmed up as she guided his hand just under the folds of her yukata. Swallowing his nerves he moved his hand more under her clothes, causing her yukata to loosen slightly – intimately feeling his hand sliding over her skin, moving further down until he felt rough fabric. Youmu blushed a dark red and stared into his eyes but didn't tell him to stop, and so with bubbling arousal he slipped his left hand out of her grip and grabbed the folds of her yukata, gently peeling it open.

A blue bra held her small, plump breasts, the fabric slightly lacy. Clearly not something she wore everyday. Youmu fidgeted at his staring, self-conscious – prompting him to lean in and kiss her on the lips. She moaned softly into his mouth, her lithe arms sliding behind herself as she fumbled; before with a soft click her bra went slack, barely hanging onto her shoulders. Still he didn't break off the kiss, opting instead to find his way around with his hands, cupping her bra and peeling it off.

''A-Ah~'' Youmu moaned into his mouth when he grabbed her breasts; her soft, doughy tits fitting comfortably into his palms. ''Kaito-kun...''

Kaito shuddered, kissing her deeper. He hefted her soft boobs about tenderly his thumbs pressing down onto her nipples and rolling them about, his ministrations slow and gentle. Even though they had been dating for half a year this was the first time he'd touched her chest, and he quickly found himself getting enamoured by it; fondling her boobs affectionately and extracting an endless stream of cute sounds from Youmu.

''Mm- ahh~'' Youmu mewled as their lips broke apart. ''T-Take these off...''

His girlfriend murmured the words as she tugged on his shorts, bringing a fresh blush to his face. However he hesitated for only a second before agreeing, releasing her soft breasts and sitting up on his knees, taking his shorts off along with his boxers. Youmu wasn't idle, her cheeks aflame as she pushed her own light-blue panties down her legs and kicked them off, blushing as she sat back down on her knees with her legs slightly spread, giving him a look at her womanhood and she at his swelling shaft.

No words needed to be said. Youmu shifted closer to him, curling her fingers around his hard shaft and giving it a stroke, extracting a soft grunt from his throat. Briefly Youmu looked up at him, worried, but when it was clear it felt good for him she continued the motion – stroking her hand up to the tip and then bringing it back down, twisting her wrist slightly mid-stroke. At the same time he moved a hand between her legs, cupping her smooth, hairless pussy and rubbing it, eliciting a soft moan from his girlfriend.

''Mn...'' Youmu lifted her head up, her lips brushing against his own. ''Kaito-kun...''

Anything she wanted to say melted into a happy moan when he connected their lips, kissing Youmu deeply. He rubbed her soft folds slowly, experimentally, but as she kept stroking his cock he got bolder and more adventurous. He pushed two fingers between her folds, rubbing more intently, and soon managed to push them inside her sex – making Youmu moan into his mouth, her hot breath mixing with his own.

As if in response to his touching Youmu stroked him off faster, jerking him off with quick bobs of her wrist. He paid her back by pumping his fingers into her pussy, shivering as he felt her fleshy inner walls grip his fingers, squeezing them lewdly. The arousing sensation tempted him to push a third finger inside her pussy, plunging all three digits into her sex and making Youmu break off the kiss with a soft gasp, tucking her head over his shoulder instead.

''Ah, ahh~'' The white-haired girl panted right into his ear, her hand jerking him off non-stop. ''Y-Your fingers feel so good...''

''You too...'' Kaito grunted back, shivering when she started rubbing the tip of his dick with her thumb, her movements telling of her inexperience but failing to make it any less pleasurable for him.

She kissed his cheek, enticing him to push his face into her neck and kiss her back, the two of them leaning against each other for support as they got the other off – his fingers pumping into her pussy and her hand sliding along his cock. Wetness made her pussy slick and eased his fingers into her easier, his digits making wet squelches as he drove them inside her, wiggling them around her insides or spreading them apart, each experimental movement making her gasp and groan.

Youmu got him back, leaning out of his shoulder and letting go of his cock – only to _spit_ onto her palm. Then without missing a beat she curled her hand around his cock, smearing her saliva into his shaft and jerking him off with renewed vigour, her spit letting her hand slide along his shaft with lewd ease. The sudden pace change made him groan into her ear, his cock throbbing in her hand as she jerked him off.

''Haah, haah...'' Pressure swelled up his cock as she moved her hand faster, tempting him to jam his fingers into her wet pussy quicker too. ''Y-Youmu...''

His girlfriend gasped, wordlessly agreeing. Yet despite the fact both knew they were getting close neither stopped, his fingers plunging into her dripping sex with relentless bucks of his wrist and her hand sliding along his wet cock with frantic vigour. Youmu stopped only long enough to spit on her hand more and smear more saliva into his cock, keeping it wet enough that her hand could slip along his girth with ease.

''Hah, haah...!'' His breathing grew tight and quick, the pressure peaking. ''I-I'm _Nn!_ ''

With a sudden, harsh grunt, he jerked his hips forth. Cum erupted all over Youmu's hand, squirting along her palm and getting between her fingers. The sensation startled her, making her muscles all clench up just as his fingers spasmed inside her – the movement finally pushing Youmu over the edge too with a gasping cry, her face pushing itself into his shoulder as she orgasmed on his fingers. Honey squirted out around his fingers and dripped onto the floor between her legs, their mutual orgasms leaving them overwhelmed.

Then the moment passed, and both relaxed with a shaky sigh. Eyelashes fluttered and Youmu leaned out of his shoulder, panting and with rosy cheeks as she looked at him.

Shyly she leaned in and he met her halfway, cupping her cheek with his free hand and deepening the kiss – both of them breaking it off after only a short few moments, too out of breath to drag it out any longer.

''Kaito-kun...'' She breathed, pale skin flushed with sweat.

A muffled moan escaped Youmu as he reclaimed her lips in a deep kiss, his hands sliding over her. Cloth ruffled and her yukata fell to the floor, his own shirt soon peeled up and over his head between kisses, leaving both of them completely naked. Neither minded, their hands roaming over each other wildly, touching and feeling in a mad frenzy until they reached the futon.

Kaito curled his fingers around Youmu's shoulders and pushed her down, breaking off the kiss with a gasp. Heavy breathing filled the bedroom as they both just stared at one another, panting, their nude bodies flush with sweat. His eyes roamed over Youmu's flushed face and down to her petite shoulders, her small but plumpish breasts heaving with her deep breaths. His gaze went lower, staring at her glistening slit that was wet with her own honey, her fingers fidgeting in excitement.

''Mn, Kaito-kun, please...'' Youmu stared into his eyes, _begging_ him as she put two fingers on her wet pussy, spreading herself open for him. ''I need you...''

He needed no more convincing. Youmu spread her legs apart and he got between them, grasping his erect cock and lining himself up with her glistening entrance, rubbing the tip along her folds. Soon he found the hole, and pushed his hips forth.

Pleasure exploded in his mind. She was a perfect fit; if his cock was the key then she was the lock, his shaft pushing into Youmu with gasp-inducing ease. Neither too tight nor too loose she gripped his cock, her fleshy inner walls smothering his swollen cock and extracting a moan from his throat. Beneath him Youmu gripped at the sheets with a gasp of her own, expression twisting with pure bliss as he claimed her first time.

''M-Mm...'' Youmu shuddered. ''Kaito-kun...''

Her grip on the sheets loosened, her arms sliding up his chest and around his neck – pulling him down into a hot, messy kiss. Kaito groaned into it and kissed her back wholeheartedly, their lips meshing together with mad passion as his cock throbbed inside her. He rocked his hips a little and pushed in deeper, more of his length becoming engulfed by the wet hotness of her pussy, the feeling addictive in a way few other things were.

Shuddering he reared his hips back, pulling out slightly before swiftly pushing back in. Youmu groaned into his mouth, holding his body flush against hers as he began to slowly fuck her, his cock pumping into her tight sex rhythmically. He put his hands on either side of her as he kept up the pace, grunting into her mouth and devouring her own mewls, the fleshy embrace of her pussy enticing him to keep moving, to keep feeling the hot friction.

''Mmph~'' Youmu moaned hotly into his mouth, her bare thighs rubbing his hips as she wriggled. ''Kaito-kun, Kaito-kun...''

Kaito reclaimed her lips, silencing her words and melting them into a hot moan, her hands running over his back. Wet sounds escaped her pussy as he pumped into her faster, his cock sliding inside with ease and bottoming out inside her, the fullness extracting a sexy, shaky moan from his lover. Her lithe legs wrapped around his waist and he moved faster, pushing against her body and feeling her soft boobs squishing against his bare chest, her perky nipples poking him erotically.

Groaning he leaned his head back, breaking off the kiss for a few moments – grunting and groaning as he kept pounding Youmu into the bed, his pelvis loudly slapping against hers. Honey coated his cock and made each impact wet-sounding, his glistening cock sliding into her folds with barely any resistance, letting him fit inside her each time. The more he plunged into her the tighter she got, her inner walls conforming to the shape of his girth and wringing his dick, as if begging for him to fill her up with his cum.

''Haah, Youmu...'' He dove down, pushing his face into her neck.

Youmu pursed her lips, tilting her head back and whimpering. He kissed at her neck blindly, exhaling hot breaths over her flesh as he slapped his cock inside her pussy, her lithe body twitching and squirming beneath his own. The whole time Youmu kept a tight hold on his neck, never letting him tilt his body away from hers, forcing the sweaty forms to rub and touch together – the intimate closeness only heightening their mutual arousal.

Stifling a groan Kaito kissed the corner of her mouth, making Youmu moan and loll her head to the side; allowing him to reclaim her lips. They kissed messily with no tongue involved; just pure lip action that left both of them gasping and shuddering, his cock audibly plunging into her dripping sex faster and faster, hitting all her good spots relentlessly and pushing both of them closer to their limits.

''Y-Youmu...!'' Kaito gritted out, breaking off from the kiss for just a second.

''Inside!'' Youmu gasped back, reconnecting their lips.

Kaito grunted an affirmative, pounding Youmu hard and fast – his shaft sliding into her wet pussy with audible squelching sounds. Youmu cried out beneath him, her shoulders curling inwards and her legs tightly holding his waist, enduring the sensation of his cock hitting her deepest parts-

-until the white-haired girl threw her head back, crying out his name as she climaxed. Her pussy smothered his cock tightly, embracing it, and with a grunt of his own Kaito bottomed out inside Youmu's dripping sex and came, shooting rope after rope of hot cum into her womanhood. He kept thrusting mid-orgasm, the maddening friction making both of them gasp and buckle, his cock stirring up her clenching insides; until finally he stuttered to a stop, nearly going limp atop her.

''M-Mn...'' Kaito shuddered, panting heavily. ''Youmu...''

A dazed moan came from beneath him, the girl in question gazing up with half-lidded eyes. Breathlessly he leaned down and claimed her lips in a slow, brief kiss, but one that easily conveyed the affection held between them.

And the moment their lips broke apart, words waiting on the tip of their tongues – a familiar voice interrupted.

''My~ You two had fun~''

Youmu squeaked. ''Y-Y-Yuyuko-sama?!''

''Oh don't mind me, I was just coming to tell you I got back~ Please do continue~''

There was much embarrassment after that night, and Yuyuko never failed to tease the couple about it.

Though when the pair later went at it in the bedroom and made a lot of noise, Yuyuko mercifully pretended not to hear a thing.

[END]


End file.
